Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to windows and in particular to sliding-out sash windows. More specifically, the invention deals with pivotal support means for the sash of a sliding-out window.
By the pivotal support means is meant the device for pivotally connecting the sash to each of a pair of slides which are slidable up and down along the respective side posts of a generally rectangular outer frame, in such a manner that the sash is pivotable between closed and open positions with the up-and-down movement of the slides.